Mai Poina
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel to A Hui Hou Kakou- Danny is on his way to making a full recovery- but is he doing as well as it appears? And what has become of Simon Turner?
1. Chapter 1

Mai Poina (Dont Forget)

By Shaz

Disclaimer- unfortunately the characters recognised still don't belong to me, even though I would treat them well (mostly), take good care of them (mostly) and leave them unharmed (mostly) and so alas I will borrow them for the purpose of this story and then give them back to the rightful owner :-(

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews of the prequel to this story, this one will only make sense if you have read A hui hou kakou, so please read that one first (oh yeah and leave a review!) I hope that this is not a disappointment in any way and that you will enjoy it and please leave me reviews!

Mai Poina

Daniel Williams whistled as he mixed up an omelette for lunch. He had been pottering around his friend's kitchen all morning, bored of daytime TV, but not really fit enough yet to do anything energetic. He had been staying with his friend and colleague Steve McGarrett ever since he had been snatched and viciously beaten to within an inch of his life. It had taken him weeks to even gather the strength to fight against his injuries and even then he had struggled beyond belief to get where he was today. He was stood under his own steam, he was eating solids and he could stay awake for more than four hours at a time- so he was genuinely getting there and at the moment he could hope for nothing more. He knew that he still had a long road ahead of him, but somehow it didn't matter so much now, tomorrow he was going apartment hunting with Kono which would hopefully show the beginning of the next chapter of his life. Sure from time to time he found himself dwelling on what had happened to him, the significance of his attack stamping itself on every avenue of his life, but he had learnt to not let it define him- he could not spend every second of his time worrying about Simon Turner appearing before him and throwing him back into the nightmare that he had so desperately ran from. With a shuffle to his left Danny transferred his lunch to a plate, and hobbled to the nearby chair to eat it. He still couldn't manage the portions that he had been able to previously, but it was still progress- plus his friends now managed to leave him at home without a constant chaperone, which made Danny feel like a dog finally let off of his leash.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve sighed as he pushed yet more paperwork around his desk, he really missed his partner. He really really missed his partner when it came to paperwork. He hated paperwork, it was his least favourite part of his job full stop. He just didn't understand all of the protocols, all of the legislation and all of the jargon that went into police reports. If he was completely honest he thought that eighty per cent of it was a complete waste of time and utter rubbish. Thankfully he usually had his partner to deal with said paperwork- the detective was practically OCD in relation to such things, which is why they made such a good dynamic- they balanced each other. He was still worried about his partner, although the younger man had come on in leaps and bounds, he was still recovering both emotionally and physically from his ordeal. He was also awaiting his ACL surgery, which in itself filled the seal with dread, it just seemed that every hurdle his friend leapt another one presented itself. He rubbed his hands over his suddenly tired face. It had been eight weeks nearly to the day since Danny had been taken by his apparently arch nemesis, and every little bit of progress since had practically been a miracle, granted a miracle that he thanked every god known to man for every single day- but it still left him worried at how quickly all of the progress could be lost. Danny would soon be finding a place of his own again, and moving back out from Steve's house, and somehow it made the seal feel almost like a father whose child was leaving home for the first time, worried, concerned and not a little anxious.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Come on bruh, we don't anyone else to get there first" Kono taunted her friend, who was hobbling behind her- complete with the new set of crutches that he had finally been issued now that his chest and wrist had more or less healed.

"I'm coming, jeeze woman don't start nagging already- you're worse than my mother" he replied good naturedly. Kono chuckled to herself she had arranged six different properties for the Jersey native to view, and timed them to allow them to grab lunch as well. She reached her car first and opened the passenger side to allow the detective to carefully ease his way inside, as he did so she took the crutches and stowed them across the back seat as well as she could, before she moved around to the driver's seat and the two friends set off. "Where are we going first?" he asked her, he had seen photographs of most of the places that they were going to look at, and he was keen to have somewhere to call home again.

"We have got three to see in Hawaii Kai, so all three of those are this morning, and then it is lunch time. After that we are heading across towards HPD HQ, there are a few for sale on South Beretania Street that might not be as far out of your range as you thought" Kono told him. Danny nodded, taking her word for it- he knew that Kono wouldn't let him down. It had been a huge decision for Danny to decide to buy, not to mention a rare one in his line of work- but somehow he had decided that he was a father and he should have somewhere suitable for his daughter to come and play and be safe- time for him to put down roots of his own. He was using the savings that he had cobbled together throughout his entire police career and he was getting a loan for the rest- all in all it worked out about ten dollars a month more than his rent had been on his old shoe box of a home. He tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of his old apartment- where he had been taken from, his neighbours had not even batted an eye lid, for it was expected in that neighbourhood. He watched his surroundings as Kono drove through the bustling city that had begrudgingly become his home. Within ten minutes Kono was turning into a new looking housing estate, the houses all looked to be of medium size, with enclosed gardens.

"I can afford to buy on here?" Danny asked his friend incredulously. Kono smiled in response.

"Yep, I have found a two bedroom on here with an enclosed garden- perfect for you and Grace" she told him gently knowing that the little girl really was his life. He smiled in gratitude, surprised at how nice the area appeared. "This is a really nice area Danny, no real issues. After this one there is a three bedroomed just around the corner as well, and an apartment across the road" she told him, satisfied that he was happy with her choices. Within minutes the two 5-0 officers were parked on the drive way of a very traditional looking detached house, Danny nodded in approval before they entered the property. He barely listened to the real estate agent as she told them all about the property. He was already charmed by it, the garden itself wasn't huge but it was well maintained and had a charming patio that would be perfect for barbeques. The bedrooms were bigger than the whole of his last apartment had been, and the kitchen was perfect for him. He smiled to himself trying to not get too attached before he had seen the others.

"You love it don't you?" Kono whispered to him softly, having seen the enthusiasm written all over his face. He grinned at her and nodded in agreement. "Wait until you see the slightly bigger one that is only two grand more expensive" she told him. She had known that he would like this little house, but she just felt in her heart that he would love the next one even more. She considered even calling to cancel the afternoons appointments. The two continued to look around the house, before thanking the agent and moving on to the next one. Danny gasped as he saw the stunning house in front of him. A garage and a driveway and beautiful stonework making the house seem older and full of character. Kono instantly saw his reaction and smiled in response to it. They entered the house behind the agent and Danny was instantly smitten, the lounge was decorated in neutral beige, with solid wood floorboards and heavy drapes. The kitchen behind had slate floor tiles that reminded him of Rachel's mother's house back in England. The kitchen had large patio doors that opened up to reveal a good side garden that had a swing, a paved patio area and manicured lawns- just big enough for him to manage. As he hobbled back inside and through sheer stubbornness made it up the stairs, the three good sized bedrooms and two bathrooms confirmed to him that this was his home. Gracie would love it and for the first time since he had been on the Islands his daughter could have her own room at his house, and be able to bring friends back with her. Kono saw the look of wonder on her friend's face and discreetly took out her cell- instantly cancelling the rest of the viewings, she was certain that Danny had found his home.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"So how long until it's your's?" Steve asked his best friend as he handed him a beer. This had become routine for the two men pretty quickly once Steve had returned to work. He would arrive home and the two would sit and have a talk and drink their beer, then they would eat dinner before watching whatever was on the television and retiring to their individual beds. Steve generally assisting his still weakened friend up the stairs.

"Said that we are looking at eight to ten weeks for everything to go through- which should fit in well with my surgery and getting back to work" Danny replied, Steve raised his eyebrows in response.

"D I doubt you will be back at work in ten weeks bruh" he commented.

"You just wait and see Steven" Danny replied in a tone that allowed no arguments. "Is it cool for me to stay here until my place will be ready?" Danny asked, suddenly fearful that he would have outstayed his welcome.

"You know you are welcome for as long as you need man" Steve replied, not verbalising his thought that if he had his way Danny would stay with him for forever- for that was the only way that Steve would know that he was safe.

"Thanks man, I cant wait to show you the house" Danny replied, he had instantly told the agent that he wanted to buy the house, and everything was now in place- it was merely a case of waiting for all the legalities to fall into place and then he would have his own home. He knew that Grace would love it, especially the residents pool that she would have access to, hell he might even go in it himself of a morning, swimming had helped him greatly the last time he had surgery for his ACL- not that he had shared that information with Steve.

"I can't wait to see it" Steve replied, although he would miss his friend greatly when he moved out, he was pleased to see him looking so enthusiastic. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?" Steve asked, remembering his friend's check up with the friendly Dr David Hamilton was in the morning.

"9am unfortunately" Danny replied, he hated doctors as much now as he did before, although on a personal level David Hamilton was now considered very much a friend by all of the 5-0 officers he still hated being poked and prodded. Steve chuckled at the response from his friend, who looked very much like a small sulking child at that moment in time.

"It will soon be over with" he commented with a smile. He couldn't wait for this ordeal to finally end for his friend- although he knew that it would only really end when Simon Turner was where he belonged- behind bars or dead after suffering a long and painful death for what he had done to Steve's favourite Jersey native.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Chin tapped furiously into the computer in front of him. He had finished his shift hours ago, but this work was personal, this was his family and he would do anything he could to solve this case. He sighed in frustration, still no clues as to the whereabouts of Simon Turner- no movement on his bank accounts and no usage of his own passports, if only he could find out the man's alias then he might have a shot at finding him and making him pay. He couldn't give up, as frustrating as it was he had to do it for Danny.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Well what's the verdict doc?" Danny asked softly at the end of his examination.

"All looking very good Danny" David replied with a smile, he had become very fond of the detective and was glad to see him healing. "I think it is time to schedule your surgery now Danny, everything is healing nicely so lets get the ball rolling on the final step" he continued. "Come in on Friday morning at 8.30, no eating or drinking after 6pm tomorrow" he told him.

"Wow" Danny commented having not expected it to be quite so soon. David chuckled at his reaction.

"No time like the present is there?" he replied with a smile, and handed the detective a pamphlet for surgical patients. "See you then" he bid the blonde man.

"Thanks doc see you on Friday" he replied and made his way back to where Steve was waiting for him.

"Friday" he told Steve with a grin.

"What's happening Friday?" the seal asked in confusion.

"My knee surgery" Danny replied with a grin.

"Wow!" Steve replied, shocked that his friend would be having the surgery so soon.

"That's what I said" Danny commented with a smile as the two men headed towards where Steve had parked his truck. Danny missed his Camaro, but at the moment he struggled to get in and out of the low seats. "Come on take me to my new home" Danny continued, he had arranged to show his best friend his soon to be new house as soon as they finished at the hospital, and he was excited at the prospect.

"This is beautiful Danny" Steve commented as he parked his truck on the driveway to his friend's new place.

"Thanks man" Danny replied as he lead the seal into the property itself. He loved it just as much this time as he had the first time he had seen it.

"Danny, no offence bruh, but are you sure you can afford this?" Steve asked, the house was lovely and would be perfect for his partner, but he guessed it was close to 250k to buy it. Danny chuckled in response.

"Don't worry Dad!" he replied with a smile, at seeing his friend's genuine concern he continued" My ma gave me a hundred grand when I moved here, it has just been in savings as I wasn't sure I wanted to buy here. I also have fifty grand that I saved up when I worked in Jersey, so it is only a small loan- hardly anything more than my old rent" he replied to reassure the navy seal.

"You have had that much in savings and just sat on it?" Steve asked incredulously.

"How do you think I bought the silver bullet?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"I assumed it was on loan" Steve replied shaking his head in amazement.

"As if I would let you drive a loan car!" Danny commented with a twinkle in his eye. "Do you like the place?" he asked his friend, unsure when in time his friend's opinion on his life decisions began to matter so much. Steve smiled.

"Yeah bruh, I love it" he replied with a grin, for he truly did love it. He also liked that it was so close to his own house as well, not that he wanted to keep an eye on his partner or anything. Danny took one last glance around, thrilled with his choice. As soon as he moved in he would arrange for a burglar alarm to be fitted, get the decorators in and then be good to go. He actually felt excited about his new life, and the fact that his knee surgery was so much sooner than he had thought it would be was even better. After the few moments the two men left and headed back to Steves place for some lunch, Danny was planning a big meal the following day to tide him over until his hospital appointment and then fingers crossed the last hurdle of his recovery would be overcome.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve couldn't help but pace up and down the small waiting room, he had left his partner in the hands of the surgeons a mere thirty minutes before, but he hated waiting. He had spent far too long in recent times waiting for updates on Dannys condition and he couldnt help the small ripple of fear that ran through him as he waited. He took a sip of the coffee that Emily Hamilton had given him wordlessly with a small grin. He knew that his friend was in the best possible hands, and in his head he knew that his partner would be fine, but he couldn't help but worry.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Are you sure?" Chin asked, his full concentration on the phone call he was in the midst of. "You have been a big help, I owe you one" he told the person he was speaking to and grinned as he hung up- finally he was getting somewhere. He took out his cell planning on calling Steve, and remembering just in time that the seal would be at the hospital with Danny so he would have to wait until the boss contacted him with news. Now having some vital information he turned back to the high tech computer system in the main room of the palace and set about searching for the name he had just been given, everything crossed that something would come back on it.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Everything went exactly to plan Steve" David Hamilton told the 5-0 commander in front of him with a smile. "You should know that I would never let anything happen to Danny on my watch" he continued teasingly. Steve grinned in response.

"Thanks doc" he replied, relieved that his friend was finally on the end section of his road to recovery.

"My pleasure, he is just being settled into recovery and then you will be able to see him" the doctor told him, pleased that he had brought good news. He had met the somewhat motley crew of 5-0 members in rather unusual circumstances, but somehow he had grown very fond of each one of them, and was incredibly grateful to have met them all.

"Thanks man" Steve replied, sitting back and waiting to see his friend.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"So you do have a record of them?" Chin asked seriously pursuing his most positive lead yet. "And when did they fly out?" he clarified, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration at how close he had come initially. "Any record of what they did after that?" he asked. "No, that's good. Thank you" he finalised, hanging up the phone before grabbing his gun and heading out of the door to go to the hospital.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you for all of your fantastic reviews to the last chapter, my husband thought I was nuts searching on google for residential areas in Hawaii and costings of houses etc- glad that my research paid off in accuracy thought! Please keep reading and please review!

Chapter Two

"How you feeling?" Steve asked his confused looking partner softly.

"Fuzzy, but ok" Danny replied, in truth he felt a bit sick, and his head was pounding but he desperately wanted to get home and start his recovery as quickly as possible. He was due to move into his new home in seven weeks and was determined that the crutches would be well and truly gone by then.

"Hmm, honestly?" Steve asked, not fully believing his partner's response, he looked very pale to the navy seal and he would hate to think that he was rushing things now.

"Steven, stop fussing I am fine- I just want to get out of here and start getting back to normal" Danny replied, his tiredness causing his tone to come out sharper than he had planned. Steve tried not to flinch at the words, he didn't mean to fuss over his friend, he was just terrified that something would happen to set his friend back- and he couldn't bear for that to happen.

"Well that is for me to decide Detective" a voice interjected into the conversation, as David Hamilton walked into the room. "You are looking rather pale Danny, are you feeling ok?" he asked softly, verbalising Steve's own thoughts. Danny sighed deeply in response, if the two wanted to gang up on him- then fine not like he could do much about it really.

"I am fine, or I would be if you two would stop mollycoddling me constantly. Come on it's routine surgery on my knee, not brain surgery" Danny argued in response. David looked at him with a measured expression, suspecting that Danny was not feeling anywhere like as fine as he insisted, he noted something down on the chart before heading towards the door.

"Because of your recent injuries you are to be admitted for observation overnight Danny" he told him before turning and leaving the room, leaving a spluttering Jersey detective in his wake.

"Don't say a word Steve" Danny warned his partner before closing his eyes, admitting to himself that sleep probably wasn't such a bad idea. Steve shook his head to himself, glad that his partner was in the best place- should he need any help, but also wishing that he was going to be taking him home in a few hours where he could look after him. He was dragged by his thoughts by the arrival of an urgent looking Chin, who gestured the commander out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked softly.

"One of my guys came through for us. I have managed to trace Simon Turner- or should I say Liam Simons as he is now known" Chin told the man before him. Steve was gobsmacked at this turn in fortune.

"Well where is he then?" he asked when he could.

"That's the thing, all we have is him re-entering the US under his new alias one week ago today, he flew directly into LAX- spent a few days in a hotel over there, apparently by himself and then two days ago he flew to New Jersey" Chin told him, the reason for his urgency now becoming clear to the seal. "I am waiting for all of the phone records from the LA hotel, I have also contacted their security to arrange for the camera footage to be sent across to us so we can trace anyone that he spoke to or with. I just thought that maybe you would be able to drop a call to Dannys family?" Chin prompted, and Steve wordlessly nodded as he pulled his cell from his pocket. His heart was in his throat, Turner had failed to break Danny so now he was obviously going after his family and he knew that it would kill Danny more certainly than any of his own injuries.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Yeah Mrs Williams, I can arrange for you both to be collected from the airport" Steve told his partner's mother over the phone, feeling somewhat strange arranging her visit without even discussing with his partner, but he was convinced in his gut that Turner had plans that involved Danny's family- and he didn't want to wait to ensure their safety. He ended the phone call before contacting Chin and arranging for him to collect the pair from the airport the next morning, before he took a deep steadying breath and headed back into his friend's room- he had to bite the bullet and tell his partner what was going on- there was no point in trying to hide it, he was just struggling to find the words- or the courage to do it. With one last gulp of air he walked into the room to face his partner. One look at his face told Danny a multitude of things.

"What's happened?" he asked, his face instantly serious and worried.

"Danny, I don't really know how to tell you this so Im just going to give it to you straight" Steve told his friend, who nodded to tell him to continue. "Chin has managed to trace Simon Turner, via his alias. He is in New Jersey. I have contacted your parents and they are on the next flight over here- I have arranged a nice hotel which is being funded by the governor and the flights are also taken care of" Steve told him. Danny sighed deeply, and closed his eyes against the fury he felt inside.

"Why can't he let this lie?" he whispered to himself. "Did you tell them everything?" he asked after a few moments.

"Not really, just that someone who didn't like you very much had travelled to the state and that there could be a small risk to them. Anyway your Ma was fine about it, think she is quite looking forward to the vacation and seeing you" Steve informed his friend.

"They know about Turner, had to move them out of their home the first time" Danny told his partner, Steve nodded sadly- angry that his partner's ordeal seemed to still not be over.

"Sorry bruh" Steve muttered, feeling totally inept at helping his partner, but knowing that really he couldn't do anything at all to help him. "Chin has made contact with your old captain and they are pulling out all of the stops to get Turner" Steve told his friend, hoping that the news would at least ease his friends mind slightly.

"He didn't tell him what happened did he?" Danny asked, his shame once more rising to the surface and panic written all over his pale face.

"Easy Danno, no he didn't. He told him that you had been taken and badly beaten, but nothing more than that" Steve assured him, he hated to see his friend ashamed of what had happened to him, when there had been absolutely nothing that he could have done to prevent it.

"Thanks man" Danny whispered tiredly his eyes struggling to remain open. Steve smiled lightly, hoping that if he didn't appear really worried that some of his optimism might rub off on his partner.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll wait with you here until Kono comes by tonight" Steve suggested to his friend, and Danny nodded before closing his eyes and hoping that sleep would claim him- yet something was niggling in the back of his mind. Something that he knew was really important, but the aftermath of the drugs and the pull of sleep pushed his thoughts just slightly out of reach. He allowed himself to fully relax and rest back against the pillows. All of a sudden the tendrils of his mind managed to grasp the thought and his eyes shot open as his stomach lurched.

"Grace!" he shouted out, causing Steve to nearly fall from his chair. Danny lurched forward to get himself off of his bed. "Grace and Rachel are in New Jersey!" he gasped to his friend, pushing himself up and battling to free himself from the confines of the covers.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ok I will just say this please review- seriously the more reviews that I get the quicker that I post the next chapter, now I am not blackmailing you... but anyway thank you to all of those that are reviewing and have got this on alert etc!

Chapter Three

"Woah slow down there Danny, what do you mean that theyre in New Jersey?" Steve asked, his own voice portraying the sense of urgency that his partner was feeling at that moment.

"Grace and Rachel flew out to Jersey on Wednesday, Rachel went to visit her old boss- she was always really close and they have got a daughter close to Grace's age so while Stan was away on another business trip Rachel took the opportunity to go across and catch up with some old friends" Danny told his friend, his words coming out in a rush of unadulterated panic at the thought of his beloved daughter within harm's reach in any way. "I have got to get over there!" he continued, voicing the words that Steve had been dreading.

"If you do that Danno you are playing right into his hands" Steve attempted to reason with his partner, terrified that Turner would be able to get hold of him again in any way.

"This is no game Steven, this is my daughter" Danny argued, his words carrying more weight and sense of gravity than almost any others he had uttered in his life.

"Before we panic, why don't we call Rachel, then we will know that they are both safe and pre-warn her of the risks and hope she will fly home" Steve suggested, praying that his partner would agree.

"Fine, hand me your cell" Danny reluctantly agreed, as Steve handed him the phone he dialled the number that he knew from heart and with every ring that he heard his heart sank a little lower and his heart rose higher into his throat. Eventually he got her voicemail, and left her a message trying his hardest to stop any of the sense of frantic panic that he felt come out in his tone.

"What now?" Steve asked, willing to let his partner have some semblance of control of the situation.

"You get Dr Hamilton, I need to get out of here" Danny told him with a finality to his voice that made Steve realise that there was no point at all in arguing. With a simple curt nod the navy seal turned on his heel and headed out to find the doctor, ready to face the next debate.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Steve, if I discharge he is only going to go tearing off across to Jersey and put himself in harm's way" David Hamilton responded to the story that Steve updated him on.

"And if you don't he will leave AMA with no medication and probably do the same anyway- at least this way we will all be here to keep an eye on him- and stand more chance of him staying marginally safer" Steve reasoned, barely able to believe that he was helping his partner to actually carry out this ridiculous plan- but since he himself would probably have left by now anyway he couldn't really be totally hypocritical. David sighed a long suffering sigh before finally nodding his head in reluctant agreement.

"Fine, but you bring him back here for his knee to be checked on Monday, and it is up to you to make sure that he takes all of his medications" David responded, what had he done to deserve his apparent link with the 5-0 officers he had no idea, but he would make sure that they all survived long enough to shed some light on it. "And if anything happens to that boy you can be the one that explains it to Emily" he finished the terms of the agreement, and Steve tried to ignore the involuntary shudder that the thought shot through him.

"Deal" he simply replied.

"You are all crazy the lot of you, I'll go and get his medication and his discharge papers" David relented. Steve smiled gratefully before heading back to his friend's room. Just as he was walking through the corridor his cell phone rang, he paused in the middle of the hall to answer.

"McGarrett" he greeted the unknown caller.

"Hello Commander it's Rachel, I believe that my ex-husband may have been trying to contact me" the plummy English accent acknowledged from the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah hi Rachel, Danny had his knee surgery yesterday so he is probably catching some sleep now" Steve replied, assuming that a little white lie to avoid his partner getting upset was probably worth it. "Are you still in New Jersey?" he asked.

"He never mentioned his surgery, is he all right?" she asked with what appeared to be genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes Rachel, he came through it just fine and Dr Hamilton is pleased with his progress" Steve replied, glad that the iciness between the estranged couple was gradually melting away. "Are you still in New Jersey?" he asked again, his tone more serious this time.

"No, we only went to stay with the Reagans for a few days" she replied, her tone holding a trace of confusion, but she knew Steve well enough to know that he would have a reason for asking.

"Where are you now?" he asked, his voice slightly less urgent.

"Manchester, visiting some of my family" she told him, her tone now slightly more clipped. "What's all this about Steven?" she asked seriously. Steve sighed in relief, glad that his partner's daughter now didn't seem to be at risk.

"The man that attacked Danny previously has managed to re-enter the states under an alias, and he flew to New Jersey a few days ago" he told her.

"Danny's parents?" she asked, concern showing even through her voice.

"They are fine, they are on the first flight over here" he told her and heard her audible sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens, listen Steve we are planning on staying here for ten days, so unless anything else happens there is no need for Danny to worry about us" she assured him, and he did feel a small weight lift from his shoulders.

"That's great Rachel- I will call you if anything changes" he told her before the two bid farewell and Steve continued his journey to Danny's room- this time feeling more positive now he had heard from Rachel- that is until he pushed open the door to his friends room and found it completely empty.

End Chapter Three

Please please please review! I beg you! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far- I didn't mean to nag you in the note of the last chapter- but your comments (good or bad) really do help to get this written and let me know if you like the path I am taking it in or not. Please keep reviewing, I can't believe how many of you have this on alerts, so please keep reading it and reviewing.

Chapter Four

"I don't know Chin, I just know that I am going to kill him when I get my hands around that neck of his" Steve informed his colleague as he jogged through the halls of the hospital to get to his car. He was convinced that Danny would be heading to the airport not realising that his ex-wife and child were perfectly safe and miles away from Turner. Listen if you do the tech stuff and check his bank see if he has used his card to buy any tickets or anything yet- reception saw him get into a cab half an hour ago so he could easily be at the airport by now Steve continued, his partner had gotten himself dressed from the overnight bag that was in the locker beside his hospital bed, and just hobbled his way on crutches out of the hospital mere minutes after Steve had left him, and the seal commander was not happy at all. He hung up the call to the Hawaiian detective and gunned his truck towards the airport, aiming to get there before his partner did anything even more stupid and got himself killed.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny threw a twenty dollar bill at the cab driver and struggled out- he had fifteen minutes to make his flight- which on a normal day was ample, however with a throbbing knee, a fuzzy post-operative head and a pair of crutches it was easier said than done. He thanked the driver and hobbled into the airport, he found the desk immediately and handed his credit card over for the flights he had booked, and was pleased that there were no hold ups- the one thing technology was good for in Danny Williams' opinion was the ease of travel which meant less queuing. He took his boarding card with a smile and headed as quickly as he was able to the boarding gate, his ID and boarding pass clutched in his teeth. It took him eight minutes to make the journey and within five more he had taken up his seat on the plane. He sat back and rested his aching head against the seat, his knee was painful now, and he cursed himself for not taking any pain killers with him when he had fled the hospital. Luckily his discomfort was noticed by a friendly stewardess stood close by.

"Are you okay there sir?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes and saw her kind expression.

"I'm fine thank you, just a bit sore" he replied gesturing to his knee.

"ACL?" she asked quietly. He grinned and nodded in response. "Ah I tore mine running a few years ago, hurt like a bitch" she told him in a whisper. "Now I am not supposed to do this, but I won't tell anyone if you don't" she told him, handing in a cool glass of water and a packet of extra strength pain killers. He smiled warmly in appreciation.

"Thank you" he replied equally quietly. She winked at him before continuing on her checks of the cabin, checking the overhead lockers and all the aisles were clear before she returned to Danny.

"This flight is not very full. In fact the seat beside you is not taken, so after take-off I'll help you get a bit more comfortable" she told him as she put three pillows in the locker over his head.

"I think I love you" he replied with a smile, which was whole heartedly returned.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Talk to me Chin" Steve urged as he answered the phone to his colleague weaving the truck in and out of traffic as he drove as quickly as possible to the airport.

"You were right Steve, his card has just been swiped at the airport" Chin told his friend with a sigh. "I am trying to speak to the airline to see what flight it is, but as things stand I am struggling and they have three different flights leaving within an hour of each other" he continued.

"Where do they all fly to?" Steve asked with a grimace.

"One is to New York, one is Paris and one is London" Chin replied, there were no prizes for guessing which one the wayward New Jersey Native would be on. Steve groaned.

"What time does the New York flight leave?" he asked.

"It left two minutes ago" Chin replied, feeling helpless himself.

"I will keep to travelling to the airport and try and get confirmation" Steve responded, wishing that there was more that he could do to help his partner. The two 5-0 officers hung up, and Steve could feel a sense of desperation almost overwhelming him. His partner was putting himself knowingly in danger, and he couldn't help but feel nauseous at the thought of it.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Is that any better?" the pretty air hostess asked with a smile as she gently place Danny's battered knee up on pillows and placed a further pillow behind the handsome blonde's head.

"Much, thank you" he replied.

"How long since you had the surgery?" she asked him softly.

"Er about seven hours" he replied sheepishly.

"Seven hours?" she repeated.

"Yep"

"I sense that there is a story here, I will be back after I have served the drinks" she told him. "My name is Kim by the way" she told him with a chuckle.

"Danny" he replied, feeling relieved to have such a kind and friendly face with him on the flight over- it served as a distraction for the foolhardy way he knew he was behaving. He groaned to himself. Steve was going to kill him

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"I am going to kill him" Steve ranted to Kono, who had met him at the airport. She smiled tightly, thinking that the commander may have to get in a very long queue to get hold of the haole.

"What time does he land?" she asked instead.

"Three, and then gets the connection to New Jersey" he replied, feeling suddenly tired. He wasn't really angry with Danny, he couldn't really be since he knew he would almost undoubtedly have done the same thing in the circumstances, but he was worried sick about his best friend, and was going to catch him up as soon as humanly possible.

"The next flight leaves at two this afternoon" she told her boss having a feeling that his name would shortly appear on the passenger list.

"Ok Kono, book me a seat" he told her.

"Boss, can I come with you?" she asked softly, she felt strongly for Danny and wanted to go with the seal to help make sure that the Jersey native was safe and sound. Steve paused, momentarily surprised by the request. He hesitated before answering not fully sure which direction to take, then he looked at the young rookie's face and he saw concern, he saw unadulterated love and affection and suddenly he realised something that he doubted even the young woman in front of him recognised yet.

"Yeah sure" he finally replied.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Will you be ok to get off from here?" Kim asked her new found detective friend.

"I'll be fine" he replied, and his words carried more meaning than simply hobbling from an air craft. "Thank you" he commented sincerely before putting his back pack over one shoulder, and making his way out of the plane to face whatever the city had to throw at him.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Please keep reviewing- I am sat on holiday in France writing this as it just won't let me go- so please take the time to review!

Chapter Five

Danny was exhausted, he wasn't just tired he was bone weary exhausted. He eased himself down gently onto the hotel bed. He had walked in and booked it for a few nights, using a different name of course, and paid cash. He knew that Steve would by now know that he was in New Jersey, and would no doubt try to catch him up- Danny didn't have to make it easy for him. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt because of him. Tomorrow he would call in at his old precinct and see what word they had on Turner, hopefully he would be able to get to Turner before he could get to him- and then things would be on Danny's terms. First plan though was getting Rachel and Grace far far away. He closed his eyes, before sitting up again and emptying out his pockets onto the bedside table. His badge and gun were put in the drawer- never travel without was the first thing he had been taught at the academy, and was one rule he always followed. He then took out his cell phone and with surprisingly shaky fingers he switched it back on, shocked when it instantly beeped to show him several missed calls and messages. He sighed before keying the numbers for his voicemail into the keypad and listening to them.

"Hello Daniel, it's Rachel, you rang earlier but I was driving. Me and Grace are safely at my mother's if you need to ring me there- I shall try Steven's phone now. Bye" the English accent stated on the recorded message. Danny closed his eyes in relief that his family was safe, and pressed for the next message.

"Danno, it's Steve, I don't know what the hell you are playing at- but call me now" McGarrett's frustrated and noticeably worried voice spoke to him. Danny shook his head in confusion- Steve would have done no different in his position. He pressed for the next message.

"Danny, it's Chin- listen your parents have arrived safely in Hawaii- they are wondering where you are bruh. Listen man please call Steve he is going crazy with worry" Danny sighed, he didn't mean to worry his friends but the concern for his family had seemed to ignite something within him. He needed to do this- he needed to end this. He pressed for the fourth and final message.

"Danny, it's me again. Look Rachel and Grace are safe and sound in England and you going to Jersey is putting yourself in harm's way. Please just get on a plane back man" Steve's voice begged him over the telephone. Danny blinked back tears that he didn't realise were brewing within him.

"I can't Steve, I can't go on there" he whispered to himself before lying back onto the bed and allowing to sleep to envelope him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Where now boss?" Kono asked the commander as the two walked out of the airport. They were only eleven hours behind the Jersey native, but this time he had home advantage.

"Grab something to eat and wait for Chin to update us on any bookings in Danny's name" Steve suggested as he pointed across at a pizzeria just across the road.

"Sounds good, I'm starved" Kono replied with a tired smile. The two headed across the road and were soon tucking into piping hot pizza and a cold beer.

"You know I hate to say it, but maybe Danny was right about the pizza being better here" Steve commented with a groan. "But if you ever tell him that I'll have to kill you" he continued and she grinned in response. The two ate in a friendly silence and as they finished they headed out onto the cool footwalk and Steve called Chin.

"There are no hotels with Danny's name against any room" Chin told the commander. "And he hasn't used his credit card at all" he continued with a sigh.

"Ok, any names that look similar to his?" Steve asked, wondering why his partner was going to such great lengths to avoid being found.

"Nothing whatsoever boss. I have spoken to his parents and they don't know any of his aliases at all" Chin continued.

"Ok Chin, can you call his old precinct and see if they know of any names he used to use?" Steve requested.

"Already on it boss" he replied and signed off. Steve and Kono exchanged a glance of concern for their friend once more- it was so unlike Danny to push them away like this, he had come to almost depend on them after his ordeal at the hands of Turner, and hated to be around people that he didn't know so why had he ran off and flown to another state and then gone to such a degree to stop them from finding him? It made no sense to the seal and it made a tiny knot of fear form in his stomach to think of his friend alone and obviously hurting, but yet still practically presenting himself to Turner for the taking- he didn't like it one bit.

"We may as well find somewhere to stay for the night" Steve suggested with a sigh to Kono, she nodded and the two headed towards a reasonably priced clean hotel that was not too far from the airport or the precinct.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny only slept for a couple of hours before his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since the night before and he was hungry. He reached for the room service menu beside the bed and flicked through it before reaching the phone and ringing through his order.

"Hello this is room 408- can I order some room service please?" he requested politely. "Can I have the ham pizza please, and a side of fries" he asked softly "oh yeah and a Budweiser please" he continued, charged the order to his room and then laid back to wait for the food to be delivered.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"There is a twin room available sir for two nights" the receptionist told Steve as he handed over his corporate credit card. Thanking his lucky stars that the governor was such an understanding boss. "There is a mini bar in the room, room service is available twenty four hours a day and breakfast is served from 5.30 until 9.30" she told him with a professional smile. "Would you like to arrange a wakeup call?" she asked him.

"Er no thank you" he replied, wishing she would just give him the key and let them go and get some sleep.

"Ok then, here are your keys you are in room 402, if you go to the end of the hall to the elevator and it is on the fourth floor- first door as you exit the elevator" she told him handing him two keys. He nodded his thanks and the two officers followed her directions to the room.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Come in" Danny shouted to the knock on the door, his gun was in his hand under the pillow, he assumed it was just room service- but as things stood he didn't think it would harm to be cautious and he would struggle to open the door and fight with his knee as it was. As instructed the waiter unlocked the door and brought in the feast that Danny had ordered. Danny handed him a five dollar note as a tip and gratefully took a big sip of the Budweiser. The waiter nodded to him and left the room, locking the door behind him.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Did you just hear that?" Steve asked Kono as he was slipping the key into the lock of their hotel room door.

"Someone shouting come in?" Kono questioned with a confused look.

"Sounded like Danny shouting come in" he responded, looking down the hall and seeing a waiter heading towards the lift. He smiled in greeting to the waiter as he passed. "Excuse me" he queried to gain the other man's attention. "Was the man you just delivered that to a blonde on crutches?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" the waiter asked with confusion.

"Lucky guess" Steve replied, unable to believe his luck at all, and gesturing for Kono to go into the room. "Thanks man" he told the waiter with a smile and followed the rookie into their room to plan how to legt their friend know that they were there.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny managed half of the pizza before he felt too full to eat another morsel, the bowl of fries barely touched beside him- still at least the beer was going down well. He sighed as he flicked through the channels on the television, and almost spilt his beer when he heard a knock at the door. He eased himself from the bed and clutched his gun in his right hand. Ignoring the crutches this time he made his way across to the door as silently as possible. He looked through the little peep hole, and felt bile rising in his throat at what he saw. He opened the door wordlessly, and took in the sight in front of him.

"I told you we would meet again Daniel" the voice of Simon Turner told him with a sick grin plastered over his smug face.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wow thank you to all of the reviews for the last chapter! First of if the sentence about Danny ordering a Budweiser on room service is inaccurate due to licensing laws in the state please forgive me- I am English, I have never been to New Jersey so I was not aware and it was merely an assumption that was made on my part, genuinely I research just about everything including the geography etc- but it was something that I just assumed was the same throughout the western World. Please keep the reviews coming, I take each and every one and learn from them! There is some graphic scenes in this chapter.

Chapter Six

"Shall we go and say hello, and then give him absolute hell?" Steve suggested to Kono after they had unpacked the few items that they had brought with them, and assumed that Danny would have had long enough to eat.

"Yeah, the only question is which one of us gets to kill him first?" Kono replied with a grin, she was immensely relieved that they had found the Jersey detective and that he was apparently safe and well.

"I might just let you have first crack at that" Steve replied, glad that the two could now joke about getting Danny to understand why he had been so foolish to run off on them in the first place.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Why are you here?" Danny asked the evil man in front of him as calmly as he could manage despite the frantic beating of his heart in his chest. Turner barked an evil laugh in response.

"Why ask the obvious Daniel? You know that I am here to finish what I started. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you at the airport- saved me so much effort of coming for you- to have you delivered right into my lap" he told him with a snarl. Danny smiled a smile that was both sad, angry and frustrated with the situation, a new inner strength keeping his fear at bay.

"You don't scare me Simon, I see you for what you are- a weak pathetic man that has nothing in his life so you have to live in the past. You didn't even have the strength or balls to come for me by yourself do you? You have to pay people to help you- big man taking on one person with four of your mates!" Danny ranted, his anger giving him more strength and courage than he had had since his ordeal had begun. "Big old Simon, paying people to be his friend! Couldn't even get it up yourself could you!" Danny shouted at the man- furious that he had the audacity to come back and try to ruin him all over again.

"Now Daniel- that is where you are wrong!" the man replied, his gun in his hand and pointing at Danny in the blink of an eye.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Did you hear that?" Steve whispered to Kono.

"Sounds like Danny" she replied with a sense of urgency the two 5-0 officers sprinted for the door and turned to where they knew their friend's room to be.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Just do it Simon! Show what a coward you are" Danny taunted the man, his own gun gripped tightly in his hand behind his back, his shoulder resting against the door frame. He grinned manically, he knew Simon Turner and he knew he had never been able to do his own dirty work. "Didn't think so!" Danny finished when Turner's gun arm was wavering. "Pathetic- I would kill you now, but it would be like shooting a dumb animal" Danny commented as he smoothly lifted his own gun to point at the man in front of him.

"You would never shoot me Daniel, you have too many morals- you're a cop for Christ's sake" Simon commented, his eyes now burning with fear and his hand shaking, a bead of sweat running down his face as he realised he may have made a colossal mistake. "If you kill me you will never be able to find them"

"Find who?" Danny asked despite himself, his arm steadier than he thought possible with his tingling nerves.

"Your beloved brother and his family" Simon replied, and upon seeing the look of shock on Danny's face began edging away.

"Danny!" McGarrett's voice shouted from down the hall, and in complete surprise Danny turned around and found his partner a mere ten metres away, he cursed at the distraction and as he turned back he discovered Turner gone.

"Dammit Steve! I had him!" he cursed in frustration, Steve shook his head- angry at himself for shouting out and distracting his partner.

"Kono you stay with Danny- I'll go after Turner" Steve told the rookie, who nodded as she ushered Danny back into his room, concerned at the pallor of his skin. Within seconds he lurched into the bathroom and vomited the food he had recently so enjoyed, his stomach rolling at how close he had just been to the man that had caused him so much heartache. Kono gently rubbed circles into his back as he heaved, his whole body trembling and his skin getting paler by the second.

"Easy Danny, it's ok" she soothed, trying to calm his now ragged breathing. He turned glassy eyes towards her and she gently wiped at his mouth.

"It will never be ok" he cried and sobs wracked his recently healed body, and she enveloped him into a tight hug so he would at least feel loved.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve frantically ran through the hotel, angry at himself for ruining their chance of getting hold of Turner. Would Danny ever forgive him if he failed to recapture the man that Danny had so bravely stood up to? After checking the entire hotel he made his way to the main reception and with a flash of his badge made enquiries for CCTV ensuring that all of the footage was sent to Chin immediately for him to check through and enhance. Just as he was about to walk away the receptionist called him back over.

"This was left by someone for a Detective Williams- is that your friend?" she asked carefully and he nodded before taking the envelope and heading straight back up to Danny's room. He took a deep breath before walking in and his heart nearly broke upon seeing Danny sobbing into the arms of Kono, he carefully crouched next to the two.

"Hey Danno- I'm really sorry. I lost him" he told his friend, and felt sick at the open look of despair on his partner's face.

"So close" he replied his voice shaky and croaking with the words. Once he was sure he was finished being sick, he began struggling to his feet- glad when Steve hauled him up carefully to avoid any pressure on his knee. The 5-0 commander helped his friend over to the bed, and raised his leg onto two pillows on the bed and plumped up the pillows behind his friend.

"Hurt much?" he asked gently, gesturing to his friends knee.

"You have no idea" Danny replied quietly- not just talking about his knee. Steve went to the bathroom and run a glass of water for his friend before handing him the glass and two tablets from his pocket. Danny looked at his questioningly.

"One of us had to remember your meds" Steve replied softly and Danny nodded his thanks and in an action that proved how much his knee was paining him he took the pills without further comment. When Steve was satisfied that his friend was as comfortable as he was going to be he wordlessly handed him the envelope. Danny opened it without comment and the contents confirmed what he already knew. For now in his hand was a photograph of his older brother, and his family all tied up and bloodied. A few words scribbled on the back.

_Tomorrow, Newark Symphony Hall, 5pm- Alone_

Danny sighed in response- he hated that anyone other than him was being dragged into this mess- but now his family were suffering again because of his job. He rubbed his hands over his tired face and closed his eyes as Steve took the photograph from him.

"I take it you know this family?" he asked quietly.

"My older brother John and his wife Sylvia" Danny replied not opening his eyes.

"We'll get them back bruh" Steve replied, and when Danny didn't reply he sighed and made his way back to his own room. He didn't blame Danny for being angry with him.

"It's not his fault Danny" Kono commented once the navy seal was out of ear shot.

"Why would he shout out Kono! That's a rookie mistake. Not to mention following me all the way here!" he replied his tone curt and angry.

"Danny when we came up the hall we couldn't see you, all we could see was Turner stood in the hall with his gun pointing into your room. For all we knew we were too late that's why Steve shouted out, his first priority was you" she told him, and Danny sighed as he allowed her words to sink in.

"How did you find me anyway?" he asked tiredly, annoyed with himself for making it too easy.

"Well New Jersey was obvious in the circumstances, and then it was sheer blind luck" she told him honestly.

"Blind luck?" he questioned his interest now piqued.

"Yep. We couldn't find you anywhere, no names on guest lists looked remotely like something you would use, so we thought we would crash for the night and try again tomorrow" she told him.

"So you just went into a random hotel, booked a room and happened to be five doors down from me?" he asked her, joining the dots.

"Yep" she replied with a grin and Danny shook his head in disgust.

"Unbelievable" he commented and looked up as Steve re-entered the room.

"I have sent a copy of the picture and all of the CCTV through to Chin for him to look into" Steve told them, hovering nervously.

"Sit down Steve, you are making me dizzy" Danny commented drily. "The only option is for me to meet him just as instructed, and see what happens. You guys are close by to back me up" he told them, his tone holding no room for argument. "Now I need some sleep, it's been a long day" he told them. Steve nodded.

"I'll crash in here with you tonight man and Kono can have some privacy" Steve suggested and when no argument came from either person he spread himself out on the roomy sofa and closed his eyes, knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

_Danny rolled his head as far to the side as he could and he gritted his teeth until he tasted blood in his mouth. He bucked as the man pinning him down exerted more force against his spine, and struggled his breath rattling in his throat as he tried to save his own life and push his aggressor away, then a second stepped in and pressed his knee against Danny's temple, pushing his head down and leaving the blond helpless to do anything. He refused to scream, his heart thundering in his battered chest and he felt his trousers being torn and ripped over his slender hips. A scream died in his throat as he felt fingers digging into his thighs, a tear rolling down his cheek at what he knew was about to come, he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his battered and dry throat. As the pressure on his back moved to the back of his knees and he realised there was no escape and a scream of sheer desperation left him._

"Danno! Danny wake up man you're ok" Steve urged his best friend, trying to wake him from the nightmare that was causing him to writhe on the bed in frantic struggles. "Come on man, it's over you're ok- I'm here and you're safe" Steve soothed, gently taking hold of his friend's shoulder- it was a mere second when he realised it was a mistake as Danny's full strength catapulted him away and sent him sprawling across the room. He shook his head to gather his thoughts together and went back towards the bed to find glassy confused eyes staring back at him.

"Steve?" a soft voice questioned.

"Yeah man, it's ok I'm here" he replied, keeping his distance to not scare his friend any further. He had not seen the extent of his friends dreams- he had heard him tossing and turning a few times from his spare room, but never witnessed it first hand. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, Danny sighed and rubbed his hands over his pale face.

"I'm fine, just the usual" he replied carefully, his eyes averted from his friend. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he remembered throwing his attacker away from him.

"No I'm fine, just a bit concerned about you bruh" Steve replied, his tone soft and his body language open.

"I'll be ok" Danny replied as he struggled to his feet and hobbled to the bathroom, there he splashed cold water over his face barely recognising the pale face and bloodshot eyes that stared back at him in the mirror. He gathered his thoughts before heading back towards the bed, where he eased himself down.

"How often do you have them?" Steve asked, not wanting to push, but hoping to help his friend however he could.

"Have what?" Danny asked, not really wanting to go into it at all.

"The nightmares?" Steve prompted.

"They're not nightmares babe, they're memories" Danny replied before turning onto his side and effectively closing the subject.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you for all the amazing reviews of the last chapter- I am trying to make this one a bit twisty and turny rather than a straight forward good guys get the bad guys etc, so hopefully it will work and you will continue to enjoy it! Please keep reading and leaving feedback please!

Chapter Seven

"Steve we can't let him do this" Kono argued, her fear for her friend convincing her that Danny going to the meet was a really bad idea.

"Are you going to try and stop him Kono?" Steve argued, he didn't like the idea any more than she did- but it was Danny's family that were at risk and there was no way that he was going to further jeopardise their safety, Danny would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

"I just don't like it- what that man did to him Steve it makes me feel sick so I can't imagine how Danny must feel about it" Kono replied. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him again" she whispered, her mind flashing back to the nights that she had spent holding Danny whilst he had sobbed tears for what he had lost, and fear for his future. She blushed as she realised what she had said, she knew that she loved Danny- she didn't know what the future held for them both, but she would rather Danny be the first one that knew and not Steve. Steve grinned as his suspicions were inadvertently confirmed as to the young rookie's feelings in relation to the New Jersey detective.

"Kono, we won't let anything happen to him" he assured her and prayed that his words would come true.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny paced as much as his injured knee would allow, his thoughts coming to him in a swirl and his emotions uncountable. His brother needed him, and he would do anything to make sure that he didn't let him down, and brought him back safely. He had to bite down on his own fear and weakness and be there for his family- Simon Turner had made a grave mistake bringing them into things, and he would damn well make sure that he knew it.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Is Chin hooked into the CCTV systems?" Steve asked Kono and she nodded in confirmation as she checked the clip on her gun one more time. "Good, right let's go" he prompted her and with a mere nod the two headed out of the hotel to take up their position.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny took a deep steadying breath as he stepped into the cab that would take him to the meeting. He was focussing on the job at hand and casting out of his mind as much of what had previously happened as he possibly could. He paid the cab driver and stepped out walking as quickly as he could across to the symphony hall.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"It's as good a view as we are going to get" Steve muttered to Kono through the ear piece they each wore.

"I agree" she replied, her tone focussed on the task at hand. She was hunkered down on a bench in Lincoln park, she had no view whatsoever, but was close enough to move to get to Danny on Steve's shout, as he had a much clearer view. She felt jittery and nervous for her friend. This was serious and there was no room for error at all.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny walked into the main concourse of the impressive building, one of the many things he had missed about Jersey. Just as he walked in a man walked up to him and continued walking beside him.

"Beautiful building isn't it?" he commented softly. "Did you know it was formerly known as the Mosque theatre due to it originally being Salaam Temple?" the stranger asked the detective.

"I didn't know that" Danny replied equally softly and without breaking stride.

"You should do more research into things Daniel" the man whispered and Danny felt the unmistakable pressure of a barrel against his ribs. He didn't react, he merely kept walking.

"Enough of the games, where is Turner? Or if not Turner where's my brother?" he hissed at the man beside him- who chuckled at him in response.

"My we are grumpy arent we?" he taunted. "Simon told me you had a good sense of humour- clearly he was wrong" he replied.

"Simon is wrong about many things" Danny replied, his blood pulsating through his body quicker than his heart could pump it judging by the hammering in his chest.

"That my dear Daniel is true- now me and you need to take a little trip, this way" he prompted with more force on the gun than previously.

"No way, not until I see my brother and his wife walking out of here safely" Danny replied.

"You really do have some balls dont you? Do you really think that you are in any position to bargain with me?" the stranger replied, shocked at the audacity of his captive.

"You listen to me" Danny whirled so he was face to face with the man. "I figure your orders are to get me and take me back to some warehouse or similar- that is what Turner ultimately wants. I would also bet that he wants to play some more sick and twisted games to try and ruin me etc etc, and that if you shoot me dead here and now it will kinda spoil his fun. So on that basis you arrange for my brother and his wife to go free right now, or shoot me and face the wrath of your boss" Danny ranted at the man, catching him completely off guard. Turner had told him that the detective was practically a broken man, a weak soul that had nearly died and would never fully recover emotionally- yet in front of him was this angry confident strong willed man, that appeared to be willing to bargain his own life for that of his brother. He chuckled at the difference.

"Man you are one tough cookie. Outside the public library in thirty minutes" the man told him, before turning on his heel and walking away. Danny waited for him to be out of view, before resting his shaking hands on his knees and swallowing back the bile that was rising in his throat.

"Danny you ever do that again and I will shoot you myself" the voice of Steve McGarrett commented over the tiny ear piece, Danny couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped him at the words.

"I am sure that would kind of defeat the object there super seal" he replied softly, as he gathered himself and headed back to get himself a drink before the next meet.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Any ID on who that guy was?" Steve asked chin via his cell phone.

"I am running his photo through every system we have Steve" Chin replied as he watched all of the results flash up, Steve heard a gasp from the Hawaiian detective a few moments later.

"What is it?" he asked, half fearing the results.

"Steve I have got an ID- the man is Vincent Brau, he is a big city developer throughout the state. He is also married to Danny's cousin" Chin replied finally- unsurprised by the silence that met the latest news.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Wow! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that you gave me for the last chapter! You guys rock! Sorry for the slight delay I have had a busy few days at work, plus had doctors/hospital appointments because I have injured my knee (my cruciate ligament believe it or not!) Anyway I am here now so please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Eight

"Son of a bitch!" Danny ranted as Steve updated him on Chins discovery. She even came to Grace's baptism!" he continued- angry and frustrated that a member of his extended family had apparently betrayed him.

"Calm down Danny, we will get him and we will get Turner, but you need to think clearly" Steve told the shorter man gently, and Danny had to snort at the words coming from the seal himself.

"Coming from you?" he commented softly, but the words had had the desired effect and his anger did cool to be replaced by a grim determination to make them pay instead. "What else do we have on him?" he asked.

"Chin is still on with it- what information can you share?" he asked, keen to gather as much as possible.

"Not much. I barely know him. She came to Grace's christening, after that we probably only saw her three or four times, and none at all in the last two years" Danny told them with a shrug.

"Do you get on well with her?" Kono asked thoughtfully.

"Well we did when we were kids, but you know how it is when you get older and you start hanging with your friends and stuff, you drift apart. Maria's parents split up when she was just about to graduate from High school, she stayed with my Uncle so she could stay on at school to finish her exams. Her mom moved to New York- she was some lawyer or something. Anyway Maria was a couple of years older than me and she became withdrawn and really quiet- so I didn't really have that much to do with her. John spent more time with her because they were in some of the same classes. She got mad with me a few times because I wouldn't go to the movies with her, or take her to a game or whatever. Anyway we didn't really speak for quite a few years until just before Rachel and I got married- but its easier to be friends when you are all older. From there we spoke a bit and met for drinks to catch up, and that's really it until she met Vincent. I never met the guy and didn't really see Maria since" Danny told them, his voice neutral as he explained.

"Have you heard from her recently?" Kono asked.

"Nope nothing at all. Rachel sent her the usual Christmas card, but beyond that no contact" Danny replied, and just as he finished speaking Steve received an update from Chin. Steve stepped away to complete the call, and came back a few moments later.

"Well Chin has found the link Vincent Brau was arrested in 2008 for a robbery, guess who his cell mate was?" Steve updated the two.

"Simon Turner?" Danny questioned quietly.

"You got it! When Turner got released he even gave the Braus address for his parole" Steve responded, angry with himself for not picking up the connection a long time ago when Danny had first been taken. Danny sighed in response, taking a fleeting glance at his watch.

"Well I got five minutes before I am due to meet to get John back safely, assuming I am not going to discover that he is Turner's long lost love child or something similar" Danny commented drily, as he got to his feet and started heading towards the door of the small office Steve had managed to pay someone to borrow for the evening. Steve chuckled lightly in response, pleased to see that his friend wasn't totally lost to them, and nodded in agreement.

"Well we will go to our positions, be careful" Steve told him.

"Careful is my middle name babe" Danny replied, and then he was gone without glancing back.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny took a number of deep breaths as he made his way to the theatre caf, he had always loved it there- however he knew now that he would never be able to think of it in the same way again. He rounded the last corner and had to bite back on the anger that he felt when he saw his brother and sister in law sat at a table with his cousin Maria- as if they didnt have a care in the World. He approached slowly, looking around him to make sure it wasnt a trap.

"John?" he questioned to gain his brothers attention, the older man turned to look at him in surprise.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" he asked in greeting. Danny was caught totally off guard by the jovial greeting from the completely unscathed man sitting in front of him.

"Er just on some leave from work, so thought I would come and see the family" Danny replied, when he gathered enough of his wits to respond.

"But I thought ma and pop had flown out to Hawaii?" John questioned the blond clearly confused by his brothers appearance. "Danny, are you ok man?- you don't look so good" he asked in concern. Danny's face had drained of all colour, and he was practically swaying on his feet.

"I'm er fine" Danny replied, swallowing deeply and trying to gather his wits. "Maria, good to see you" he greeted the silent woman beside him.

"Hello Danny" she returned with a smirk. "How lovely to see you. John is right though, you don't look very well. In fact you look as though you have seen a ghost" she continued, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Danny, we were just about to go home, why don't you come with us?" John prompted, his concern raising at the exchange between his cousin and his brother.

"Er no thanks John, I have some plans for this evening. Can I speak with you in private a moment?" he requested softly to his brother. John nodded before getting to his feet and following his slowly moving brother around the corner. "John, why are you with Maria?" he asked abruptly.

"She rang me last night, and asked me if we wanted to meet her tonight for a coffee" he replied.

"And that's it? You haven't been kidnapped?" Danny asked, and knew the answer instantly at the look on his brother's face.

"Of course not! Why would I have been kidnapped? Danny you have got to tell me whats going on here the older man prompted. Danny said nothing, he simply handed him the photograph that he had in his pocket. The older brother gasped at what he saw. Where did you get this from? he asked in a hissed whisper.

"It was delivered to me yesterday. John so much has happened and I can't really go into it now, but I need to make sure that the two of you are safe" Danny told his brother his tone carrying his urgency. "Steve, please go and get Sylvia" Danny said out loud, confusing his brother even further.

"Come on John, we need to get moving" The Jersey detective prompted as he urged his brother to follow him towards the offices.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Excuse me ma'am, can I have a word with you?" Steve greeted his partner's sister in law softly. Out of view of Maria he shifted his jacket to show his badge.

"Yes sure, excuse me Maria" she told the other woman with a smile, and following the handsome officer that had summoned her.

"Sorry Sylvia, I am Steve McGarrett- Danny's partner in Hawaii, he has asked me to get you away from things" he told her quietly as he ushered her away. As soon as he had her clear Kono edged her way to the table.

"Maria Brau?" she greeted softly, and looked up as Steve joined her, having left Sylvia in Danny's safe hands. The woman nodded silently.

"I think you have some questions to answer" Kono told her, before taking handcuffs from her pocket, and escorting her to the nearby squad car that Danny's old Captain had arranged.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Jesus Danny, you went through all of that and you never told me" John asked, running his hand through his hair at the thought of his younger brother's ordeal without him knowing a thing about it. Danny sighed, he had told his brother everything about his ordeal, with the obvious exception- for there was no way he could tell his brother that.

"Sorry man, didn't want to worry you" Danny replied, taking a sip of his water as the three members of his family sat in the offices and waited for his team mates to join him. John's reply was cut off by Danny's cell phone ringing.

"Williams" he answered at the unfamiliar number that displayed on the screen.

"I bet you thought that your little trick was mighty cleaver don't you Daniel, bringing your little cronies from Hawaii with you" the voice rasped down the line to him.

"Well everyone is safe and sound so yeah. Your little game back fired Turner" Danny replied, his heart pounding in his chest so hard that he was sure Turner must have been able to hear it.

"Wait and see Daniel, just wait and see" the reply came before, the call was cancelled and Danny was left with silence.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thanks again for all of the reviews! Please keep with this! This is a short chapter, but it had to be to leave it in a cliffie! I know I am cruel, but it keeps you guessing (well I hope so anyway!)

Chapter Nine

Just as the phone was disconnected the door to the office burst open and in a flurry of activity, and Danny William's life changed irreparably once again before he could move to do anything about it.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Come on we should get back to meet Danny and the others" Steve prompted Kono from where she was flicking through files at the desk that NJPD had loaned the 5-0 team for the duration.

"Has she said anything in interview?" she asked the commander softly, frustrated that they had only managed to get one arrest so far- which left far too much danger still out there for her comfort.

"Nope, she is completely lawyered up. Now since she is unemployed and has been as such for the last three years, where do we think she is getting her cash from?" Steve responded, his tone thoughtful as he considered where next to go.

"Well I already spoke with Chin and asked him to start the financial enquiries" Kono told him, he quirked his eye brow at her- the rookie was learning fast. "I hope that's ok?" she questioned, misunderstanding his silence. He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Of course its ok Kono, exactly what needed doing" he replied with a reassuring smile. Just as they finished speaking Kono received the call they were waiting on, her cousin anxious to share the information he has gathered.

"Hey Kono, I got all the financials back" he told her. "Maria had 2.5 million dollars transferred to her account two weeks ago" he told her.

"2.5 million! Man thats big bucks" Kono exclaimed. "Where has it come from?" she asked.

"That's the thing, it was wired from an off shore Caymans account, I am still trying to track the account, but not holding out much hope" Chin informed his cousin, his frustration at the lack of answers mounting.

"No problem Chin, good work- keep on it" Steve interjected, aware that Chin was a long way away and by himself, he didn't want him to feel like he was letting anyone down.

"10-4 Steve, I'll speak to you soon. Send my best to our haole" Chin ended the call.

"Now who has that kind of money?" Steve pondered softly.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny felt overwhelming bone crushing agony, his soul feeling every burning sensation going through his mind and body. His spirit crushed and his tears staining his pale face as the latest events caught up with him, his mind desperate to delete the memories and rewind time itself to correct everything that had just happened, he choked back on a sob as the images swirled around in his battered psyche.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Steve, nothing but dead ends!" Kono stated to the commander, running her fingers through her hair. She was beyond frustrated- they had to get Simon Turner this time, they just had to.

"We'll get him Kono" Steve replied distractedly, he had been calling Danny for the last thirty minutes, but his phone was switched off and he wasn't replying to the messages that he had left for him. "I'm going to go to the office Kono, I have got a bad feeling" he told the young rookie, trying to ignore the slight tremble to his voice as a range of emotions swept through him. Kono looked up, her own mind catching up with Steve's words.

"I'll come with you" she told him, holstering her side arm and clipping her badge onto her belt. Together the two Hawaiian officers headed out in the Jersey night to make sure their friend was safe.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

The two five-0 officers travelled in silence to the borrowed office, a range of possible scenarios running through their heads as they walked. Steve felt every one of his fears being realised as he caught sight of the door swinging in the breeze. Wordlessly the two drew their guns and stepped into the building, and into the mayhem within. Steve felt his stomach churn and his heart sink to his boots at what he saw before him. Swallowing back on the bile rising in his throat he turned to Kono.

"Kono call an ambulance" he told her, his voice shaking as he stepped further into the room.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you for all of your reviews, really sorry about how cruelly I left the last chapter ;-) well to be honest I wanted to keep you guessing! Please keep reading this, there is still loads to come and your reviews make me write quicker!

Chapter Ten

"Danno?" Steve urged the trembling man in front of him. "Danno, you with me man?" he questioned squatting in front of the blonde. The Jersey native was perched on the edge of the table, his eyes unblinking staring straight ahead of him, his arms hanging limply by his side, his gun still clenched in his right hand. His pale skin made the blood splattered on his face stand out more starkly. Danny made no sign that he had even heard his partner, and his lack of response scared the seal more than the blood itself. The commander looked around at the other occupants of the scarcely furnished office. Vincent Brau lay a short distance away from the 5-0 officer, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling and a pool of blood forming around his body, the two closely grouped gunshot wounds to his chest telling the story of what must have happened to the man. Steve thanked every god that he could think of that Danny had managed to kill the man before he had been killed himself.

"EMTs are on the way" Kono told the seal in a rush. "How's Danny?" she asked, her stomach flipping at the look of him.

"Unresponsive, I think he has gone into shock" Steve replied, his hand clutching that of his partner's to offer whatever support he could to his friend. "Will you check on the others?" he asked softly, and Kono nodded before walking through the carnage as carefully as possible to not disrupt the crime scene. She knelt down beside John Williams, and reached out for his pulse, even though she already knew she wouldn't find one. She swallowed down the lump in her throat at Danny's most recent loss, she looked up and saw Sylvia watching her, at least the pretty young woman had been spared. Carefully she eased over to her, took her into her embrace and lead her out of the room.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her.

"No, Danny saved me" she replied quietly "Is John dead?" she asked.

"Yes he is. I'm really sorry Sylvia" she replied. Sylvia must not have heard the last few words, for the sobs that wracked her body encompassed every fibre of her as she collapsed down to the ground, all Kono could do was hold her.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

The EMTs arrived swiftly, as did the NJPD that Kono had contacted via Danny's old Captain. Within thirty minutes the whole area was swarming with CSI and uniforms. Steve never left Danny's side, the EMTs had taken the blondes blood pressure and SATs, he had not flinched throughout. Steve ushered his silent partner into the back of the waiting ambulance, and sat beside him the whole way to the hospital. The only time he left his side was as the awaiting medical staff made him complete the admission forms. He then sat in the waiting area and waited for news on his partner.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"How's Sylvia?" Steve asked Kono as she rushed to join him.

"Devastated, I called her Mom, and she has just come to collect her" Kono told him softly. "Does Danny know about his brother?" she asked quietly, her tone heavy with worry for her friend.

"I don't know, he still hasn't said a word" Steve replied, and got to his feet as the doctor walked over to the two. "Doc, how is he?" he asked in a flurry.

"He is exhausted, suffering from mild dehydration and his knee is rather swollen from all the activity" he told the two stood waiting. "I have contacted his own doctor, a Dr Hamilton, and he has advised me of the detective's previous injuries" he continued. Steve groaned at how David will have reacted to the latest adventures of the 5-0 team. "Yes, he wasn't very impressed to receive my call, also asked me to remind you about Danny's appointment on Monday" he continued with a smile.

"So why is Danny so unresponsive?" Kono asked worriedly.

"He is suffering from shock, it was a very traumatic experience for him. We are going to keep him in for a couple of days, keep him on an IV to hydrate him, pain killers to help with his knee and then a referral to our councillor prior to his discharge" the doctor told them, and Steve winced at the words, remembering the last councillor that Danny had seen.

"He might not react well to that" Steve told him softly.

"Well it is not negotiable, it is hospital policy" he replied. Steve sighed before filling him in on what had occurred previously. The doctor sighed. "Well that does put a slightly different spin on things, however I do strongly feel that Detective Williams needs to talk to someone" he commented. Steve nodded.

"He will doc, you have my word. Can we see him?" he asked cutting straight with the chase. The doctor nodded before leading the way to see their friend. Steve was relieved when Danny moved his head to acknowledge the seal, however his heart plummeted at seeing the complete despair in the eyes of his best friend.

"Hey Danny" Steve greeted softly.

"Hi" Danny replied, his voice croaking as the days events overwhelmed him. Steve moved closer and squeezed his friend's shoulder, shocked when Danny curled in towards him, unable to deny his partner anything at that moment he perched on the edge of his friend's bed and placed his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "He killed John" Danny whispered softly, he face crumbling, Steve pulled him closer and Danny welcomed the contact, his shaking body encompassed by the navy seal's strong arms, he allowed himself the release that his battered soul so desperately needed. Steve held the Jersey native tightly as he sobbed in his arms, no words were needed as his partner cried himself into a fitful, but much needed sleep. Steve didn't move even when Dannys breath evened out into slumber.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, sorry for the delay- have been very busy at work during the last week so have struggled to post anything! Anyway at least I didnt leave the last chapter in a cliffie!

Chapter Eleven

Steve stretched his aching shoulders, he had been laid beside his partner for the entire night and his body was protesting at the cramped position, but Steve didn't mind- his partner was worth every bit of discomfort. Danny had barely stirred once he had succumbed to the much needed sleep. He was in a quandary as to what to do next. Ideally he wanted to wrap Danny up tight and snug in cotton wall and never let any bad people get near him again, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew that his friend's ordeal would never truly end until they had Turner where he belonged- behind bars, or dead whichever he could achieve the easiest, but he was so loath to place Danny back in harm's way by helping him to find the man. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the object of them stirring.

"Hey Danno" he greeted softly. Blood shot eyes locked on to his, and Danny struggled to get himself upright.

"Hey" he finally greeted in return.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked him softly.

"Like I got my brother killed" Danny replied, his voice cracking at the words. Steve gasped at the sheer depth of emotions he heard in those six small words he had uttered. Before he could reply his cell emitted a beep. He answered it as quickly as he could.

"Hi Kono" he greeted the female officer.

"Steve, Chin has just contacted me. He has tracked Turner, he flew from Newark to Hawaii last night. He is now using the name of Simon Williams" she told him. "Chin has arranged a covert HPD detail to tail him" she continued. Steve sighed, at least the immediate danger had apparently passed.

"Good work Kono, will you sort some flights out for us?" he asked.

"The two of us, or all three?" she asked carefully.

"All three" Steve replied, before signing off.

"Back to Hawaii?" Danny asked without opening his eyes.

"We all are" Steve replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I can't just leave Sylvia" Danny replied, his voice weak to even his own ears.

"She is with her parents Dan. They are helping her with the funeral arrangements. NJPD will be by this afternoon to get your statement and then we can fly home tonight" he stated, hoping that Danny would go along with him.

"Any word on Turner?" Danny asked with mixed emotions written all over his face.

"He landed back in Hawaii this morning. HPD are tailing him" Steve told him, deciding that he didn't want to risk losing his friend's trust by not telling him the full story. Danny nodded in a calm acceptance.

"Hawaii it is then" he replied softly.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"Flights are booked Steve, we leave Newark at 20:20hrs, Chin is meeting us at the other side" Kono told the commander as she joined him back at the hospital.

"Fine, thanks" he replied distractedly. The two were sat in a waiting room while Danny relayed his account to the New Jersey officer.

"How's he doing?" she asked softly.

"Hard to tell" he replied honestly.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"So did you recognise any of them?" the detective asked Danny softly.

"No" he replied, his answers struggling to get out passed the lump in his throat. Detective Bowers sighed, he had known Williams briefly when he had worked in Jersey and he sympathised for what had happened to the man.

"Danny is it easier for you to just tell me, rather than me asking you questions all of the time?" he asked softly. Danny sighed.

"Nothing about this is easy Ron" Danny replied quietly. "I know it has to be done so here goes. After I had taken Sylvia and John to the office, we were just waiting for Steve and Kono to join us and then we were all going to go to the airport and get back to Hawaii where I knew I could protect them easier. Whilst we were waiting John was telling about Maria- our cousin. She had contacted him out of the blue and asked him to meet her. A few months ago she had e-mailed him and asked him to send her through a picture, she told him that she was doing some sort of family album and she didn't have one of him and Sylvia- he thought nothing of it and e-mailed her through a shot. Anyway he didn't hear anything else from her until the day before yesterday when she called him and asked him to meet her for a coffee, a few hours before they were due to meet she called again and changed the venue to the Theatre Cafe. He thought it was strange, but since she had always been a little bit kooky he didn't think of it as anything out of the ordinary. Anyway they sat and chatted for a while and the next thing he knew I turned up" Danny told the other detective, having already explained about Turner's visit to the hotel and Brau meeting him. "Anyway I managed to get them away and we were sat in the office which is when John filled me in on all of that. As we were talking I got a call on my cell and it was Turner" Danny told him, and relayed the gist of the conversation. "Just as we ended the call, two men came bursting in, both dressed completely in black and brandishing hand guns" Danny told them, a feeling of queasiness overwhelming him as he remembered what happened next. "They just started shooting, one of them didn't even pause he just shot John in the head and he went down" Danny told them, his eyes filling with tears and his voice hitching.

"What happened next Danny?" Ron asked softly.

"Then they turned to Sylvia, and I don't really know what happened, but somehow I got between him and Sylvia and got off a couple of rounds and he went down" he told him. "The other one then turned towards me so I shot him" Danny continued.

"Was that when your colleagues arrived?" the detective asked.

"I think so" Danny replied.

"Thank you Danny, I think that's all that we need" Ron replied, he got to his feet and squeezed the shoulder of his former colleague. "I am so sorry Danny" he commented softly before he left the room, leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and feedback that you have left, please keep reviewing!

Chapter Twelve

The three 5-0 officers boarded the plane in silence, NJPD had finally finished with them for now, and the hospital had reluctantly released Danny into Steve's care. Danny was still silent, his face pale and his hands shaking. Steve decided not to push his partner, he just wanted to get him safely back to his place where he could keep him safe and then he could take other things from there. The group were giving the front row of seats in light of Danny's crutches and he flopped down in his seat with a sigh- the first emotion he had shown since leaving the hospital.

"Hello Danny!" the air hostess greeted the blond detective. Danny managed to raise a small smile of greeting.

"Hi Kim" he replied with a small smile at the lovely lady that had taken such good care of him on his flight out of Hawaii, even though that journey seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Wow! You look worse now than you did on the way out, and that's saying something. Did you not have a good trip?" she asked him softly, her tone portraying her concern for her passenger who had somehow struck a chord within her.

"Not the best Kim, not the best" he replied with a sad shake of his head. She looked at him quizzically and when he didn't elaborate she gently squeezed his shoulder handing him an extra pillow and continued down the cabin to conduct the rest of her pre-flight checks.

"You know her Danny?" kono asked softly, confused by the exchange.

"Not really, I met her on the way out" he replied, before tilting his head back and closing his eyes to block out the world. Steve sighed at his friends self-imposed desolation.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny didn't utter another word for the entire flight from Newark to Hawaii, he merely shook his head at the offer of food, and wordlessly accepted a bottle of water. He sat encompassed in his own hurt and despair- he could have been anywhere at that moment in time and it wouldn't have mattered- he could have been nowhere.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Chin stood by the arrivals gate keen to see his friends arrive safely after the ordeal that they had suffered in New Jersey. He felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he saw them walking tiredly towards him,even though Danny was hobbling along on crutches looking ten years older than when he left.

"Hey guys" Chin greeted with a sad smile.

"Hey man, thanks for getting us" Steve commented to his colleague.

"Have you found Turner yet?" Danny asked, his voice cracking due to lack of use.

"I've been working on it bruh" Chin replied, his tone neutral as he lead the rest of the team towards the car. The journey to McGarrett's passed in silence, each not knowing what to say to break the tension and Danny not interested in any conversation. As soon as they entered the house he excused himself and made his way up to the room that had become his own.

"I'd ask how he was doing, but I can tell" Chin commented with a perplexed expression.

"He isn't doing so well" Kono told her cousin. "He hasn't spoken about his brother at all. He hasn't slept unless under medication, and he won't eat" she continued sadly. "I don't know what we can do" with him

"Re-enforcements" Chin suggested with a smile, before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked him in confusion.

"To get the weapons that we can use against Danny" he replied leaving without further comment. Steve shook his head tiredly as he went.

"Pizza?" he suggested to the rookie beside him.

"I'd love to" she replied as she reached for her cell and was dialling before Steve had even chosen.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

"God I was starved and that was delicious" Kono stated as she wiped her mouth after devouring half a pizza. "I'll take this up to Danny" she offered as she grabbed the box and a beer and headed up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door, and when no sound came from within she pushed it gently open. Her heart leapt to her throat as she found her friend curled in a ball on the bed, his pale face stained with tears and his service gun clenched in his right hand.

"Danny?" Kono prompted softly, not wanting to startle the man, but wanting to get him far away from the gun. He didn't even flinch at her voice. "Danny, why don't you hand me the gun and we can talk" she spoke slightly louder, desperate for him to respond to her. She edged closer until she was stood next to the bed and she reached out for the gun. Just as her fingers grazed the edge of the weapon Danny's defeated eyes locked on to hers.

"I just want this to end Kono" he told her and his grip tightened.

End Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry to have left you hanging with a rather mean cliffie! Please keep reading and please take the time to leave a review!

Chapter Thirteen

Kono felt a wave of dread wash over her and every fibre of her being felt sick at hearing Danny's words.

"Danny? Bruh? What do you mean you want this to end?" she asked him cautiously, her eyes fixed on his pale face and trying not to focus on the gun that he clutched.

"I want this nightmare to end. I can't wake up" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Steve wiped down the side, he didn't really need to, but he felt he should be doing something. Kono had gone up to give Danny some food over twenty minutes ago and he couldn't help but be anxious. With a sigh he made the decision to check up on them, just to make sure that his partner was ok. He took the stairs two at a time and walked into the his guest room, shocked beyond belief to find his partner sprawled on the bed with tear stains down his face and his gun clutched in his fist. Kono stood a short distance away, her face a picture of sheer fear.

"Jesus Christ Danno" Steve uttered as he reached past Kono and grabbed in the gun a mere millisecond after the situation had registered in his mind. He applied the safety and handed the weapon to the shaken rookie stood behind him, whilst gathering his partner up in a tight embrace with the other. "Call David" he urged Kono quickly, not relinquishing his grip on Danny for love nor money.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

David Hamilton arrived at Steve's abode a mere forty minutes after he had been summoned, the situation briefly outlined by the female officer had him deeply worried for the mental state of his friend. He ran up the stairs and into the room that he knew the detective to be housed in. He was not surprised to find the two friends laid out on the bed, Danny sound asleep with his head resting on the shoulder of the Navy Seal.

"Steve?" he greeted lightly. The commander raised a finger to his lips before easing his tall frame out from under his partner. He tip toed out of the room and signalled for Kono to take his place. He then lead the doctor down to the kitchen area. "What the hell has happened?" he asked his friend quietly, his voice a hiss as his worry was carried across. Steve sighed before telling the trusted physician the story of their adventure to New Jersey and everything that had happened since. "Anyway I took the gun, Kono called you and that's where we are at" he told him.

"Steve I know what happened before but Danny really needs to talk to someone. Everything that has happened to him before is enough to break him, but now the death of his brother on top? That is more than anyone can take" the doctor told the navy seal seriously.

"I know doc, he isn't listening to anyone, I don't know how to get through to him" Steve replied, his tone betraying his desperation.

"I'll go home for a while to have some dinner, and then I'll come back. I'll give him no choice but to listen" David replied, before leaving the 5-0 commander to himself. Not five minutes after he had left the door once more swung open and Chin stepped in- an elder couple following behind him.

"Steve" he called out to prewarn his friend of his arrival. Steve walked out to join him, realising that the people behind him, must be Danny's parents.

"Hi Chin" he greeted, attempting to put a smile on his face.

"You must be Steven?" the lady asked him softly, her face looked tired and drawn even to the man that had never met her before.

"Hello Mrs Williams, Mr Williams" he greeted softly, reaching out and shaking both of their hands.

"Sorry to seem abrupt, but where is our son?" Mr Williams asked, cutting straight with the chase.

"No problem, just follow me" Steve replied quickly, and headed up to the guest room where Danny was now soundly sleeping. The trio headed into the room, and the Williams sighed at how pale and gaunt their son looked to them.

"Oh Danny" his mother gasped loud enough and he stirred from his slumber.

"Mom?" he questioned not believing his ears.

"I'm here Danny" she replied, and made her way over to her son.

"Mom, I killed John" he told her, his voice quivering with fear and shame. She laid down next to him and pulled her precious son into her shoulder, her heart breaking at both the words and the death of her other son.

"No baby, no you didn't- it was not your fault and you are not to blame. Maria and Vincent can burn in hell for what they have helped that man do to you and to John, but not you my precious baby" she soothed him as she held him close to her. The two crying openly and their tears mingling into one.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you for all of your kind reviews, sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was working on a couple of other stories that wouldnt leave me alone! Anyway please keep reading and please leave a review!

Chapter Fourteen

"How is he?" Steve asked her partner's mother softly as she emerged from the guest room, her own face drawn and tired.

"Blaming himself, but asleep" she replied tiredly.

"I am really sorry for your loss Mrs Williams" he told her sincerely, not really sure what else to say to the distraught woman that he had never met before.

"I think we will go back to the hotel if you don't mind Steve, and come back in the morning" Mr Williams told the navy seal, softly.

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you prefer" Steve replied honestly.

"Thank you, but I think we need to be alone" he responded, his voice cracking with grief. "Please tell Daniel that we will see him in the morning" he continued as he ushered his wife out of the door towards Chin's car. The Hawaiian detective opened the door for them wordlessly before leaving to take them back to the hotel. Steve sighed as they left, at the end of his tether for how to deal with his broken partner. He headed back to the guest room, and silently sat on the chair in the corner of the room content to watch his partner sleep and be there for him when he was needed.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Danny stirred awake, his brain processing a million emotions as he woke up, his brother was dead and it was his fault. He had to get Turner. He had to make sure that the monster would pay, only then could he rest. He pulled himself out of bed and limped out of the room quietly, not even noticing his partner watching him from the chair across the room. Danny limped all the way to the kitchen, before making himself a coffee. He walked out of the patio doors and onto the sand, staring out and looking out across the ocean, the bobs of the water soothing his troubled soul. He felt the strain drain from him as he relaxed. Sipping from his cup of steaming coffee, he felt a presence behind him.

"Steven, it's rude to stare" he commented lightly, fully aware that he was probably worrying his partner with his erratic behaviour, but unable to care overly much.

"You ok partner?" Steve asked softly. Danny turned around quickly, narrowly avoiding slopping coffee over his hands with the speed of the action.

"Oh I am just peachy Steve. Some mad man from my dim and distant past follows me thousands of miles across to this god forsaken island, kidnaps me, beats me to within an inch of my life and then has the cheek to run away from it. Just as things are settling down said mad man pays off members of my own family to bait me, before killing my brother in front of my eyes. How the hell do you think I am Steven?" he ranted, his only answer coming out in a rush without even taking a breath. Steve quirked his eyebrow at his friend- surprised by the Danny like answer.

"What can I do to help you?" he asked finally.

"Help me catch the son of a bitch, and then kill him slowly and painfully" Danny replied with a steel to his voice and a gleam to his eyes that Steve had never seen in his partner before.

End Chapter Fourteen

Short, but please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for still reading this story! I genuinely thrive on reviews so please keep them coming! I am really sorry for the delay in posting this update- I have working on a Blue Bloods story that just wouldn't leave me alone, so I finished that one before coming back to this, I am really sorry!

Chapter Fifteen

Steve found the newly determined Danny almost as worrying as the quiet and withdrawn one- for he knew that his emotions would catch up with him sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before the events would once more catch up with his partner, he just had to make sure that he was there for him when they did.

"Hey Danno, you ready?" he called to his partner, it had been three weeks since his brother's death- he had made it through the funeral with Steve's support, and he was about to go for his final appointment about his knee, which would hopefully see him signed off with a clean bill of health.

"I'm here" Danny replied from behind his partner, more than ready to end his latest bout of medical treatment as quickly as possible. Steve smiled as the two partners got into his truck and set off to the hospital.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

Two hours later and the partners were back home, Danny relieved to finally be fighting fit and ready to seek revenge- Steve for once attempting to be the calming influence.

"So Danno, you feel ready to go back to work?" he asked softly, handing his friend a celebratory bottle of beer. Danny gratefully accepted the bottle and lightly tapped it against Steve's in a silent toast.

"Completely ready, and I can't wait" he replied lightly, his eyes lacking the usual mirth that the Danny of old radiated. "Oh I meant to say I heard back from my lawyer and I should be able to get the keys for my new place next week so you will have your spare room back" he continued with a small smile. Steve nodded in acknowledgement, surprised at the sense of sadness that the statement brought over him.

"That's great Danny" he finally responded, hoping that his partner was ready to move on to his own space. "You happy with the new place?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I am Steve, the house is still perfect- I will be happy there I know it" Danny replied, making eye contact with his partner to convey that he meant the statement. "And what a housewarming party it will be" Danny finished chuckling lightly. Steve smiled glad to see Danny slowly getting back to usual.

"Right then, barbeque and some more beer, before an early night ready for work tomorrow?" Steve suggested and Danny gratefully nodded.

"That my friend is a fantastic idea" he readily agreed.

50-50-50-50-50-50-50

The next day saw the two partners sat nursing cups of steaming coffee ready for the working day ahead.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Steve asked his partner just as they were leaving the house.

"Steven for the hundredth time, I am fine and more than ready to be back at work" Danny replied with a roll of his eyes as he followed the seal out of the door. Together the two headed out and made their way to the palace, where the cousins were eagerly awaiting the return of their Jersey colleague. Hugs were exchanged all round, Kono critically noticing that her friend was yet to gain most of the weight that he had dropped during his two recent ordeals- she would make sure to tackle that issue, whether he liked it or not.

"Right then what have we got?" Danny asked Chin, the seasoned detective knowing exactly which case his friend was referring to and instantly brought up all of the data he had gathered onto the large screen in front of them. Danny turned an experienced eye on the information before sighing deeply. "I didn't see that one coming" he commented, his tone sad as the new information sank in.

End Chapter Fifteen


End file.
